Alice Margatroid (Gensokyo Reloaded)
Pros *Alice has an equivalent Command Normal for every single one of her Normals, not only giving her more Command Normals than any other character in Gensokyo Reloaded, but also the largest moveset overall. Cons *Alice's Life value of 900 is below the roster's average. *Cannot chain medium Normals and Command Normals into strong Normals and Command Normals. Movelist 'Normals' | |30|0|0.96|40|20 |Properties= | | }} | |60|0|0.9|80|40 | | }} | |80|0|0.85|120|60 | | }} + | |35|0|0.9|40|20 | | }} + | |35x2|0|0.9x2|40x2|20x2 | | }} + | |85|0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} | |35|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} | |65|0|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= | | }} | |80|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= | | }} 'Command Normals' + | |50|0|0.85|40|20 | | }} + | |65|0|0.9|80|40 | | }} + | |90|0|0.85|120|60 | | }} + | |35|0|0.9|40|20 |Properties= | | }} + | |65|0|0.85|80|40 | | }} + | |100|0|0.75|120|60 |Properties= |Notes=Trips opponent. | | }} + | |41|0|0.9|40|20 |Requirements= | | }} + | |75|0|0.85|80|40 |Requirements= | | }} + | |95|0|0.8|120|60 |Requirements= | | }} 'Throws' + / / or + + / / | |90|N/A|0.5|80|40 |Properties= |Notes=Does not make contact with opponents in hitstun or blockstun. | | }} 'Specials' during blockstun| |25x4|5x4|0.97x4| |10x4 |Properties= | |Framenotes=Startup invulnerability 1f~12f. | }} | |21x4|4x4|0.96x4| |7x4 |Properties= |Notes=Doll destination varies with button pressed. Doll can only hit up to four times. Using / / while the doll is in motion will cause it to immediately begin spinning. Doll will be sent back to Alice if it's struck by an opposing melee attack or projectile. || }} | |90|18|0.85| |30 |Requirements= |Properties= |Notes=Doll launch angle and speed vary with button pressed. || }} | |75|15|0.85| |30 |Properties= |Notes=Doll walk velocity varies with button pressed. || }} |N/A |N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A|N/A |Notes=Doll destination varies with button pressed. Using while the doll is in motion will cause it to immediately stop moving. Doll will be sent back to Alice if it's struck by an opposing melee attack or projectile. Only two dolls from Doll Set can be on screen at any one time. The oldest Doll will return to Alice if Doll Set is used while two dolls are on screen.}} | | | | | }}| |Properties= |Requirements=Requires at least one doll created by Doll Set. |Notes=Activates all dolls created by Doll Set. || }} | | version: 25x4 version: 25x5 version: 25x6 | version: 5x4 version: 5x5 version: 5x6 | version: 0.97x4 version: 0.97x5 version: 0.97x6 | version: version: version: | version: 10x4 version: 10x5 version: 10x6 |Properties= version: || version| | and versions}}}} 'Spellcards' | |15x19|3x19|0.98x19| |16x19 |Properties= || }} | |240|48|0.66| |300 |Properties= |Notes=Doll trajectory varies with button pressed. || }} | |435|87|0.45| |600 |Properties= |Notes=''Experimenal Doll "Goliath Doll MkII"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. }} | |13x31|2x31|0.456188| |19x31 |Properties= |Notes=''Dolls "Lemmings' Parade"'' must be selected at the beginning of the match. }} Category:Characters (Gensokyo Reloaded) Category:Alice Margatroid Category:Characters with a Life value of 900 Category:Characters with Type 2 comboing